Flavius Bucellar
Flavius Bucellar, real name 'Flaoan Auqui '(born October 1st, 1225 in Sipacamac, An-Xileel Empire), is a Lygian General of Ayar and Arohgardian descent serving in the Imperial Army and currently on leave. Famed for being by far the youngest-ever member of the General Staff of the Ka'lu'umil, as well as his resounding victory at the Battle of Aleswell resulting in the lifting of the siege of Ahkriim in the first days of the Noocratic Revolution, he has been hailed as an idol of the young Noocracy. However, he has not been seen in public media since the end of the war. Early Life Auqui was born on the 1st October, 1225, to Urpillay Yacupaico Auqui and Caitlin Auqui, née Tolmach, in the coastal city and trading hub of Sipacamac. At the time a flourishing hub of coastal trade between the nations of Rialuath, he ultimately lived there only for a year; his father, a co-founder of the young Private Military Corporation White-Gold Security Inc., took him and his wife Caitlin to the recently settled colony of Yfilios, where mercenary work was in enormous demand due to the rather experimental procedure in colonization of the inhabited planet. As FTL travel was still in its infancy and thus highly expensive, this effectively meant that he would only return to Ingos Tenum more than two decades later. As expected, White-Gold Security Inc. found swathes of work offers from the local colonists and even Tyrrhen officials in their capital of Kiphyraiton, which granted the Auqui family a safe income. The Tyrrhen capital became their new residence, and there Flaoan enjoyed decent education as well as contact with children of similar background to his, in particular Vascus Avicellus, and young Tyrrhen peers. The latter of which, unable to pronounce Flaoan properly, coming to call him Flavius instead, which ultimately was the source of his current alias. His father's involvement in mercenary work and the unique martial culture of his Tyrrhen peers quickly led to an active interest in the military, in particular military history. As such he perpetually excelled in History class and caused a minor controversy in his school when he successfully gained a two weeks-long internship in his father's PMC for his mandatory 9th grade practicum - though in the end, it involved little more than making coffee for his superiors and watching drills. It was there he first gained his second Tyrrhen nickname Bucellarius, their term for 'mercenary' (which directly translates to 'biscuit-eater'); Thus he became known as Flavius Bucellarius. After graduating, he moved to the newly settled colony of Kipyrhaiton Nea, in the modern-day Thema Pyrinikon, where he enrolled into the military's officer program and received the brunt of his theoretical education at the Imperial University of Kipyrhaiton Nea. A colony very similar to Yfilios and populated by roughly equally many Tyrrhens, Flaoan quickly established himself and became almost solely referred to as Flavius Bucellarius. He received practical training from both the local military garrison as well as White-Gold Security Inc., which continuously operated throughout the Ka'lu'umil, having become one of its largest mercenary outfits. The Noocratic Revolution Flavius was on an excursion to Ahkriim during the 13th September, 1246, the day the Noocratic Revolution began. The battle between the National Guard and Powered Infantry Division broke out when he was heading to a subway station in Ahkriim's City Isle; through the panic, he managed to hide inside a janitor's closet until the fighting had audibly stopped, making sure that any civilians he heard from the outside could hide with him there. Having reached the former Suleyk ahrk Stun Plaza surrounding Rah Du'ul, Flavius and the civilians went seperate ways. He joined up with the crowd surrounding Helmudt Rahner as he was giving his now famous speech in regards to Noocracy, later to be joined by Sovereign Alexios Vasileios Noökrator. Reportedly, it was not for any ideological reason that he decided to stay and listen to them, but simply because he felt much more secure in the presence of the PIDs on the plaza and feared that looters might ambush him within the ruins of the city. Battle of Aleswell Flavius was commissioned as a Colonel despite not having finished his education at the time. Being ordered to command the 4th Battalion of the Powered Infantry Division, he spent the next three days studying the impromptu fortifications of Ahkriim, espescially the long, black wall rapidly erected around the city. Noting the decisive lack of heavily armored vehicles on the Noocratic side as well as the disorganized, amoral forces of the An-Xileel, he began developing a strategy for defeating an enemy Battalion of nearly twice the size of his that was occupying a crucial section of Ahkriim's wall at the suburb of Aleswell. The plan was launched on the 16th and resulted in crushing defeat of the An-Xileel forces, now known as the Battle of Aleswell, the one crucial event that not only launched Bucellar into the spotlight of contemporary military thinking but also allowed the young Noocracy to survive. Prevailing over his enemies, he was famously photographed whilst hanging the Banner of the Sovereign unto the wall section he conquered, which was used extensively for propaganda and international news during the Revolution. Encounter and Work with Leopold Wilhelm Following it, he was raised to the rank of Lieutenant General. In the course of the next weeks, more and more colonies of the Ka'lu'umil were won over to the Noocratic side, oftentimes motivated by Bucellar's success at Aleswell. International aid soon arrived too, in particular in form of the late Kaiser Leopold Wilhelm von Rothaupt, the 'Iron Lion', and his entourage of military advisors. Bucellar was fascinated by the chance to work with one of his childhood heroes, and later commented: During the Liberation of Nyrmark, he was given command of seventeen divisions, including Tank- and PID forces. There he became known for his practice of rapid spearhead advancement, strongly inspired by Nyrian rapid warfare tactics. Personally leading the Siege of Bunkerstadt, the forces of General Xersar were decisively defeated and forced into capitulation with minimal losses on the side of the Nyro-Lygian coalition. As a reward for this outstanding service, Leopold Wilhelm knighted Flavius and granted him the title of Freiherr for the Barony of Kattowitz as well as its estate. ''Freiherr'' Title Controversy The title of Freiherr von Kattowitz was little more than a formal show of gratitude from Leopold Wilhelm, as was concluded by him, Bucellar and Sovereign Alexandros beforehand; the estate was the actual substance of the gift. Whilst titles of nobility would usually only be granted to Nyrians or people of Nyrian descent, both leaders decided to allow an exception in Flavius' favour, which the General humbly accepted. However, a small but vocal minority of radical Noocrats within the Ka'lu'umil began to protest against this. Favouring a hard anti-monarchical stance of Noocracy, they advocated against Bucellar's acceptance of the title, going as far as claiming he would 'betray the revolution' and preparing a lawsuit against him. The lawsuit was later dismissed and Flavius publically stated that he was not planning to publically insist on the title to begin with, but dissent against it persists to this day. Storming of Sipa, the End of the War Following Nyrmark's liberation, the Noocratic forces in cooperation with Leopold Wilhelm staged a massive naval invasion of Ayarikas and Griffin Island. Bucellar in particular was responsible for capturing the island of Sipa, located at the northern coast of the mainland close to Ariilyth's border. The invasion went better than expected with fewer casualties in his forces than anticipated, though the diversion manuevers used led to the sacking of an An-Xileel military hospital, which in turn led to disproportionate civilian casualties - a fact he continues to lament to this day. It was thereafter that he made acquaintance with Olrynion Kyron. Still, with the capture of Sipa and several other successful naval invasions across Ayarikas' coast, the war was destined to end. Within days, garrisons throughout the mainland surrendered and Old Ahkriim was reconquered. The Noocrats had won. Post-Revolution Work Sources on his post-revolution work are scarce, the information usually only coming through military reports. Following the reconquest of Syracuse, Flavius was mainly involved in the rapid colonization effort of the Ka'lu'umil. Of note is the defeat of the Sikel nomadic clan at the planet that would soon afterwards become known as Alexandria. Beyond that, it is known that he formally finished his education at the Imperial University of Kipyrhaiton Nea and graduated in early 1247. Additionally, it is rumored that he is still involved with his father's ''White-Gold Security Inc. ''PMC, though not to what scope. Category:The Ka'lu'umil Category:Mercenary Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Lygians Category:Normal Category:Animus Characters